Who I Love The Most
by taitofan
Summary: Suguru visits a certain someone, and gets a surprise.


Who I Love The Most  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi and incest and lime oh my!  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Gravitation, I'd be the happiest little fangirl alive. But alas, I'm just a crazy fangirl playing with their love lives in a short sappy fic. So no suing!  
  
Author's note- Is this a PWP? Yup. Is this OOC? Oh, a little I suppose. But the incest in and out of itself should tell you that. And sorry to anyone who hates me for letting your imagination fill in a part near the end, but I don't do lemon, so you're stuck with some mild lime. As always, flames don't bother me (I feed them to my guppies), and CC is welcomed. Please read, review and enjoy!   
  
Dedicated to Anna (Kaouru), my new friend and fellow Gravi obsessie who wanted me to type this little cliché filled fic. This one's for you girl! ^.^ Finished 8-20-03  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suguru silently made his way down the hallway to the NG Studio president's office. The 16-year-old wasn't positive on what Tohma wanted to see him for. He was fairly sure that he hadn't done anything wrong, but he also didn't think that he'd done anything worthy of praise either. So what could his older cousin possibly want?  
  
He supposed he'd find out soon, considering he was now standing in front of the large door that led to his destination. Taking in a deep breath (he wanted to look calm and composed in front of Tohma) he raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Come in," he heard the faint call from the other side. He took one more breath before entering the room and closing the door firmly behind himself.  
  
"Ah Fujisaki-kun, there you are."  
  
Suguru smiled, hoping that he didn't look nearly as nervous as he felt. It would never do to look like a foolish child in front of the man whom he still in a way considered his rival, among other things. But he refused to think anymore of that.  
  
"Seguchi-san," he greeted with a slight bow, "you wanted to see me?"  
  
Tohma's smile didn't falter any at his cousin's bluntness. After all, neither male was fond of "beating around the bush" as the saying went.  
  
"Yes Suguru," he responded, dropping the formalities, "there's something that I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Suguru fought the urge to blush, though he figured that he was failing miserably. Even when they were younger, it had been Suguru-kun. Then it was Fujisaki-kun when he'd joined Bad Luck. Hearing his name said so casually like that... He wasn't *exactly* sure why, but it made his heart beat faster.  
  
'No, no, no! Stop it now! Don't blush, Tohma will think you're insane!' He didn't even realize he'd referred to his cousin as Tohma instead of Seguchi-san.  
  
Indeed, Suguru was blushing, but Tohma didn't think that the young man was weird. Oh no, he was actually quite pleased. This made things much easier...  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Suguru nodded and began to sit in a chair by the door.  
  
"No, no," Tohma said, shaking his head, "you need to come closer. Sit here."  
  
Suguru blushed even more as Tohma petted his lap. Did he really want him to...?  
  
"But... Are you sure?" The blond nodded, his smile seeming to widen. "Well... Ah... Okay..."  
  
With quite a lot of hesitation, he cautiously walked over to Tohma and sat down in his lap. Tohma looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"This won't do."  
  
Suguru was quite relieved when Tohma pushed him gently off his lap. But he got the surprise of his young life when his cousin pulled him back down so that Suguru was straddling him.  
  
"Se-Seguchi-san!"  
  
"You don't need to be so formal when we're alone Suguru," Tohma said in a tone that sent shivers up Suguru's spine. He ran his fingers through his younger cousin's soft dark green hair. "You can call me Tohma. We *are* family after all."  
  
'That's right!' Suguru wanted to scream, 'We're family and whatever is going on, it shouldn't! I shouldn't be sitting like this and I definitely shouldn't be reacting like this...'  
  
But he couldn't get his vocal cords to work. His mind insisted that no good would come of their current situation, but his body wasn't listening. And as for his heart...   
  
His heart was confusing him the most. He'd never told anyone, but he'd always had a crush on the man he was currently on top of. Now his heart was insisting that this wasn't just a crush, this was *love*. Not a family-like love, but an "I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you" love.   
  
Obviously his heart had gotten his body to agree. Between the beet red blush settled on his face, his three times faster than normal heartbeat, and other signs of "excitement", there was no doubt that that this had escalated beyond a mere crush. Plus, he was more nervous than he'd ever been, especially since he was sure Tohma knew everything, and I do mean *everything*, that was happening.  
  
'This is so... So... Well, it's kind of wrong. But it feels so right! And he seems to want *something* to happen...'  
  
Throughout Suguru's mental angst, Tohma sat quietly, waiting for his beautiful cousin to sort out his thoughts. He'd had a strong feeling that Suguru liked him as more than a cousin; it now appeared he was right. Who cared that he was married? Who cared if they were related? Tohma didn't, and if what he thought would happen did, neither did Suguru. They were all that mattered.  
  
'It's up to you Suguru...'  
  
Moments after the blond thought that, a pair of soft lips were upon his in a clumsy, yet somehow still passionate kiss, which Tohma whole heartily returned without missing a beat. Suguru got bolder at the response, and darted his tongue out to touch Tohma's lips, silently asking for entrance. The other mouth allowed it, opening and meeting the other tongue halfway there. Tohma internally grinned, this was exactly what he'd hoped would happen.   
  
A hand was now traveling up and down Tohma, feeling his toned body through a thin layer of fabric. That wasn't fully expected, but a very nice touch none-the-less. Especially since it was getting lower...  
  
It was after almost a minute later of making out that Suguru pulled back and looked Tohma straight in the eyes, light brown locking with green.  
  
"What about Mika-san? And Eiri-san? Or our family?!" Tohma laughed a little before answering.  
  
"Mika and I are only friends, even if we're married. In fact, I told her what I was going to do today, and she said that she wasn't surprised." He noted Suguru's shocked expression before continuing. "I couldn't care less about what our family thinks, because it's really none of their business. And it's true that I loved Eiri, but he's finally in love and it's with Shindou-kun, not me. I needed to move on, and be with the person who I love the most that loves me back. That's you Suguru."  
  
At that moment, Suguru could have been attacked by rabid weasels and died the happiest person on the face of the planet, as random as that sounded. Luckily, that didn't happen. Instead, he leaned forward to kiss Tohma again, but found two fingers in front of his lips, stopping him.  
  
"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"  
  
Suguru didn't need to be asked twice.  
  
*Sometime later...*  
  
Suguru felt himself awakening, but couldn't bear to open his eyes.  
  
'No! I couldn't have been dreaming that! That was too amazing to be a dream!' As he became more aware of his surroundings however, he felt two warm arms holding him close. He twisted himself around and came face to face with a sleeping Tohma. 'So I wasn't dreaming. Everything that happened last night was real... YES!!!' Right then it didn't matter if he was in bed (quite naked I might add) with his male cousin who was twice his age. He was with Tohma; everything else was irrelevant.  
  
He ran his fingers through his new lover's blond locks and murmured the four words he'd been dying to say.  
  
"I love you, Tohma."  
  
He watched in faint surprise as Tohma's beautiful green eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I love you too, Suguru."  
  
"So you were awake the whole time, huh?" Suguru commented with a hint of fake annoyance, though he couldn't keep a tiny grin from forming. Tohma chucked with a nod.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to see what you'd do. I'm glad you didn't regret anything."  
  
Suguru didn't respond, instead he settled for wrapping his arms around Tohma's waist. They'd work out the details later; for now, they wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in each other. And so they did just that; two lovers basking in their new found love, not being able to get enough.  
  
There was only one regret-  
  
Not doing this sooner. 


End file.
